


Seven Minutes in Heaven, or maybe Fifteen Minutes.

by TLaw98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Capes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw98/pseuds/TLaw98
Summary: Journey to toilet, ended up with journey to obtaining boyfriend?





	Seven Minutes in Heaven, or maybe Fifteen Minutes.

Jason could careless on what happened between who and who outside the walk-in closet, he and this pretty guy, named Timothy Drake are at right at the moment. Jason took another gulp on the vodka bottle he manages to hold the whole time from the start at this party, which is at Kyle's.

Tim gave him a tight smile and bites his lips. Jason smiled back and darts his eyes away, trying to not do something stupid, like grabbing Tim's face and kissing him.

Another three minutes, Jason assumed, outside the closet is a couple and they've not stopped their arguing, yet.

Tim sighed and sat on the closet floor, Jason sat down, too.

"Gosh." Tim drags both of his hands.

"Do you need to really get out from here? I- I can you know, open the door for you and hide you with my body or something, or-," Jason stutters, he is hurt because it looked like Tim doesn't want to be here, with Jason or... something.

"No, no, it's okay, I mean if we go out right now, it's rude? I mean, I'm fine, it's just, this is like, really awkward for both of us and I hope you don't mind." Tim stutters too.

"O-okay, cool... I'm Jason Todd, by the way," Jason offered Tim his hand to shake, Jason hopes Tim take it, because it's gonna be really sucked if he doesn't. A-w-k-w-a-r-d.

Thankfully, Tim takes his hand to shakes, "Timothy Drake, we have the same Literature class. Though I skipped, like a lot."

"I noticed," Jason chuckled, "So, how are you trapped in here?"

Tim groaned, "Got lost looking for the toilet, downstairs occupied."

Jason's eyes go wide, "Do you really need to go now?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"Okay... If you say so."

"How about you, trapped in here?" Tim gestures his right hand, circling it around the closet.

"I-," - _I'm following you.-_ "I'm looking for someone and this happened."

"Looking for someone in Kyle's parent room?" Tim raises his eyebrow, in confusion or mocking, Jason didn't know.

"No, I mean, I thought you're him and yeah..." Jason took another gulp and shoves it to Tim's way, "Wanna share?"

Tim hesitates for a while, but nods, he moves around so now, he sitting beside Jason, their shoulders bumping. Jason's heart is about to burst, he feels like a fucking fourteen years old having his first indirect kiss. It's Tim Drake, for fuck sake, Jason has his crush on him ever since he saw Tim on the Lit. class, looking like a pretty doll and debating like a fucking hot sexy winner about some stupid shit Jason forgot about, apparently. But, damn, if Jason wants another repeat of that situation.

Tim gave the bottle back. And the couple outside decides to have sex, right fucking now.

"Shit..." Jason cursed.

Tim shifted a bit, Jason looked at him, confused.

"Sorry, I don't want to get you uncomfortable. You know," Just as Tim tried to explain, a loud moan interrupted him, that's definitely Kori's voice.

"I don't mind, I'm a gay. I don't really react to this." Jason shrugged, - _I hope this won't jinx me and make this awkward. Fucking Roy and his horny dick.-_

Tim tilted his head a bit, "Huh? But, you dated Donna, right?"

"Yeah and here I am," Jason smiled. "Kinda realized girls aren't my preferences. Stephanie?"

"Childhood friend and a lesbian. I'm gay, too." Tim smiles back and bites his lips.

Jason mentally shouts "YES!" and pumping his fists, in his mind. - _I have a chance!-,_ "Yeah?" Jason licks his lips.

"Yeah. And I-", Tim's ears are red on tips, Jason put the vodka bottle aside and shifted around so that he is now facing Tim properly, "I like you, for too long now that I think about it."

Jason smiles and brings one of his hand up to cupped Tim's cheek, "Me too, can I?"

Tim nods and closes his eyes, Jason leans forward and kisses him. It's slow and romantic, Jason thought. They pulled back, Tim's face is red in a pretty way, damn, Jason is falling fast.

"I'm not drunk. Definitely not drunk. So, will you go out with me, Tim?"

"Yes," Tim giggled, "This is like seven minutes of heaven, minus the peanut gallery."

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim's waist, "Fifteen minutes, more exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> twitter : @cmajo98


End file.
